Link
Link, also known as the Hero of Time,'' is a supporting character in ''Brawl Legends and a main character in both The Legend of Zelda and Super Smash Bros series. He made a minor appearance in Season 1 of Brawl Legends and returns for BOND Legends ''and its hypothetical spin-off video games.'' He was also slated to return as a main character in Super Smash Bros Fusion, the spin-off to the Smash Bros saga, but this idea is being revamped into Shonen Jump All-Stars Brawl. Origins In Brawl Legends, Link is based off of his Ocarina of Time/Majora's Mask incarnation. This Link was orphaned at a young age and was raised in Kokiri Forest in the land of Hyrule. He began his journey at roughly the age of 11 or 12 when he helped rid the Great Deku Tree of monsters. After many journeys, he eventually ventured beyond Kokiri Forest in order to find Princess Zelda. After meeting with her, he went on other quests to save the Goron and Zora people from dark forces. Following his return to Hyrule's Castle Town, he witness Zelda fleeing the castle as the evil king, Ganondorf, had taken over. Link makes his way into the Temple of Time and draws the Master Sword. He is then frozen in time and awakens seven years later. Now an adult, he is given a mission by the Sages to retrieve medallions throughout the land of Hyrule. After a backbreaking journey, even allying himself with the mysterious Sheik, he returns to face Ganondorf. Sheik was reveled to be a disguised Princess Zelda and they face Ganondorf together. After an epic battle involving several casts of magic, rescuing Zelda from a barrier, and stabbing the Beast Ganon with the Master Sword, Link bids Zelda a goodbye and returns to the past to live out his childhood free of adversity. Shortly after his return to the past, Link ventured into the Lost Woods with his trusty steed, Epona. He was soon ambushed by the mysterious Skull Kid and was robbed of his belongings, including the Ocarina of Time, his weapons and Epona.. He gave chase, but ended up being turned into a Deku Scrub by the magic of Majora's Mask. After speaking to a Happy Mask Salesman, Link was given the quest of retrieving the mask from the Skull Kid. After waiting three days in Clock Town, the capital of this new land of Termina, Link faced the Skull Kid again and won back the Ocarina of Time. He learned that the nightmarish moon above Clock Town would fall after three days. Fearing the destruction that would follow, Link used the Ocarina to play the Song of Time, allowing him to return to the dawn of his first day in Termina. He also regains his humanity when the Mask Salesman plays the Song of Healing. Link sets out to find a way to stop the moon and stop the evil of Majora's Mask. He helps many people throughout this new land and collects many masks along the way. He is able to return to his Deku form by the use of a mask left by the Song of Healing, as well as a Goron and Zora mask produced by resting the soul of a dead Goron and allowing an injured Zora to pass on to the next life. After reliving the same three day period ofr several months and saving the four giants of Termina, Link once again faces the Skull Kid. Majora's Mask takes on a form of its own, abandoning the redeemed Skull Kid. Link faces it and is given a new mask: the Fierce Deity's Mask. In this form, Link takes on the appearance and abilities of a deity, and easily overpowers Majora, restoring peace to Termina. After this journey, Link returns to Hyrule and watches over the Master Sword and his four Transformatiuon Masks, awaiting the arrival of the next Chosen One of a new prophecy. Once he reached adulthood, prior to meeting Lee Hatake, Link was sent on a secret journey to find a mysterious power that a wizard that attacked Hyrule possessed. He learned that this power was the legendary sword, Soul Edge, and set off to destroy it. However, other fighters had also set out for the sword, even ones such as Heihachi Mishima and Spawn. Unable to destroy it, Link returned to Hyrule after battling Inferno,a medium for Soul Edge. He thought he had won, but Inferno soon fused with the sword after Siegfried Schtauffen abandoned it, becoming the new Nightmare. Link continued his watch over the Temple of Time and soon realized that Soul Edge and its counterpart, Soul Calibur, were part of the prophecy for the other Chosen One. ''Brawl Legends'' Seven years after his adventures in Termina, Link appears in the Soul Swords arc where he is shown guarding the Temple of Time. He informs Lee Hatake of the latter's identity as the Chosen One and gives him the Master Sword in the Temple of Time. It is speculated that this takes place roughly a month after his search for Soul Edge, however it is uncertain how long it's been as he is not seen for the rest of the series. Forms Link has acces to countless alternative forms throughout the Legend of Zelda series, however, his Brawl Legends forms are based on his Ocarina of Time/Majora's Mask and Twilight Princess ''forms. 'Ocarina of Time/Majora's Mask: Link's main appearance in Brawl Legends ''and the planned spin-off, ''Super Smash Bros Fusion. This form, as a child, also appears in Super Smash Bros Tenkaichi, ''Super Smash Bros: Console Wars, ''and ''Shonen Jump All-Stars Brawl. ''This Link is blonde and wears a green tunic with a white leotard underneath. He is left-handed and wears a single-strapped holster that carries a scabbard for his sword. ''Twilight Princess:'' Adult Link's appearance in Super Smash Bros Tenkaichi, Super Smash Bros: Console Wars, ''and ''Shonen Jump All-Stars Brawl. This Link is a descendant of the Link from Brawl Legends. He has darker blonde hair, wears a darker green tunic, and wears chain mail over cloth sleeves and leggings. He wears a double-strapped holster to carry his sword. This Link is canonally left-handed, but in Brawl Legends, is right-handed like the Wii version of Twilight Princess and Link's ''Skyward Sword ''appearance, the ancestor of all alternate Links from every timeline. Transformations Link has several transformations in his two incarnations. ''Deku'': A form that the young Link was forcibly given by the Skull Kid. He is able to glide after being launched from a Deku Flower, can shoot a damaging gel from its mouth, can jump across the surface of water, and spins to attack. His weakness is fire, however, and will drown in water. Can be access through the Deku Mask. ''Goron'': A form Link obtained after using the Song of Healing on the spirit of the Goron, Darmani. He is given super strength, can roll at high speeds, growing metal spikes on his back, and is resistant to fire. His weakness is his high weight and will drown in water. Accessed through the Goron Mask. ''Zora'': A form Link recieved after using the Song of Healing on the wounded Zora, Mikau. He is able to breathe underwater, can swim at high speeds, walk on the floor of bodies of water, uses the fins on his arms as boomerangs, and can create a force field. He is weak to fire. Accessed through the Zora Mask. ''Fierce Deity'':' Link's most powerful transformation given to him by Majora's Mask. He wields a double-helix bladed greatsword and is able to fire energy blasts from it. His sword also doubles as a shield, and isn't known to have any physical weaknesses, although this form is shown to be significantly more violent in the ''Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask manga. It is accessed through the Fierce Deity's Mask. Gallery Young Link Forms.png|Young Link's alternate forms: Human, Deku, Goron, Fierce Deity and Zora 360px-Link OoT.png|Link's Ocarina of Time incarnation, as he appears in Brawl Legends Zelda-Link-Image-e1298294134899-585x332.jpg|Link's Twilight Princess incarnation, as he appears in recent Super Smash Bros titles Category:Heroes Category:Heroes in Brawl Legends Category:Video Game Characters